Because of a Beer
by 12D3
Summary: all Murdoc wants to do is watch his explicit shows on the tellie and have himself a beer. Telling 2D to fetch him his beverage doesn't go so well and he gets the boy in his 'talkative' state, which Murdoc doesn't like so much.


**Contains physical abuse.**

**Phase 1: Kong Studios**

2D sat on the two seater couch taking up all the cushions. His feet crossed and holding them in his hands in front of him. He leaned forward in suspense at the newest episode of Walking Dead that was on the tv, even though he had watched this episode online already.

As a zombie started gaining on an unsuspecting man behind the glass screen, 2D leaned forward, his mouth opening a bit as he waited for what would happen. The undead creatures head blew open, the sound of a shot gun click accompanied by blood splatters across the walls. This made 2D flinch at the sudden shot and his lips curled into a smile. He laughed a bit, then sat back on the cushions comfortably again.

"Didn't you just watch that yesterday?"

He turned, seeing the green skinned bassist behind him, hands in his pockets lazily and a half scowl on his face. 2D tried to smile at him, although murdoc talking to him was making him miss his show.

"Oh, 'ey Mu'doc." He tried to smile, but failed and went back to his show. He stared intently at it as he failed to realize the bassist slowly coming up behind him.

Murdoc leaned on the couch casually with his elbows and stared at the screen. A familiar scene of a man running through a thick wood then cut to a zombie slowly catching up behind. Murdoc scoffed. "You already watched this episode, Dullard."

2D frowned and sagged his shoulders a bit. He already knew he saw this already. He watched it yesterday morning on his computer. There's just a difference to him when watching on tv and Internet. "I know."

Murdoc arched a brow and pulled a cigaret package from his front pocket, sliding one out and popping it between his lips before digging for his lighter.

"Then why are you watching it again?"

His finger flicked over the top, igniting a few minor sparks, until he managed a tiny flame dancing across the lighter.

2D frowned. "I'unno. I jus' do. I watch et when et first comes out, then when et's first on the tellie."

He didn't like it that murdoc always had something negative to say about him. He always tried to be good and not anger him or anything, but you just can't please a guy like Murdoc.

The satanist blew out a puff of smoke and sighed contently at the joy of a morning fag. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, relishing the feeling of his first aid to lung cancer this morning. He then shot his eyes at 2D, a hard, serious glare dented 2Ds skull.

He shakily turned, feeling the heat murdocs glare drilled into the back of his head.

"Y-yes?"

The satanist didn't reply, he merely let his eyes take in all the detail of 2Ds expression, how he sat so hunched over, and of course the location of the TVs remote. he let a smirk curl over his strangely sharp teeth, which always frightened 2D to no extent. The bassist lunged forward, making 2D cringe and raise his arms in defense as he let out a shriek.

Murdocs hand slipped right between the scrawny boys arms and reached all the way behind him on the opposite side of the couch, wrapping his fingers around the remote and pulling it to himself.

2D blinked, blankly staring at the spot the remote was in only a moment ago. Then loosened his muscles, scowling at the older man. "'Ey," He whined, not wanting murdoc to change the channel, which he obviously did.

The screen flickered from a gory zombies face to the news, then kept going, flipping through loads of channels in seconds.

Murdoc lazily walked to a torn up lazy boy on the other side of the couch 2D sat at, not taking his eyes off the screen as he quickly screen surfed.

2D whined, glaring at murdoc. "'Ey, give et back... I was watching sumfing..."

The bassist flopped into his chair lazily, making an 'eh' noise while keeping his lips closed enough to keep his cigaret in place.

2D sighed and sunk into the cushions. It wasn't fair. He liked the Walking Dead. When did murdoc even get up this early anyway? It was, like, 11:45 am! 2D looked suspiciously at the bassist.

Murdocs smile widened into an evil, devilish smirk as two sensual sounds filled the room.

2Ds head flipped back to the screen. Murdoc had stopped at some messed up porno. 2D grimaced and sat up, walking away.

2D wasn't into that kind of stuff, especially since none of his girlfriends actually stayed with him for very long anyway. Except for Paula, but, he didn't like thinking about her very often. It made him depressed seeing others happily in a relationship.

He lazily fell into a seat in the kitchen, sitting at the table. As he tumbled onto the chair, it squeaked loudly as it moved an inch on the floor. 2D cringed at the sound, glancing up where murdoc sat, hoping it didn't anger him. Relieved, he pulled his iPod out of his front pocket in his skinnies and set it on the table, trying to ignore all the noises from murdocs show. He sighed uncomfortably and shoved two ear buds in, trying to distract himself. The noises still overpowered his music, already at full volume.

2D angrily pulled them out and smashed his fists to the table, making a loud thump. "Can yew turn et Down! I can't even 'ear meself Think!" he screamed into the other room, trying to be loud enough to hear over the old tv.

Murdoc scoffed, and started to laugh, not taking his eyes off his show. "PFFT! Don't over exaggerate! You don't think anyway." He replied with a smile on his face, making 2D scowl.

He groaned and shoved the head phones back in, mumbling to himself. "Bloody Git."

Murdoc watched in anticipation as his show continued. He smiled widely and laughed a few times to himself, probably due to his mildly drunken state (his usual state). He went to bring the bottle of beer to his lips to further ensure his drunkenness but nothing was in his hand. His thick fingers curled to the shape it would be if he held a bottle but the cold surface of the glass didn't appear.

He growled and yelled to the kitchen where 2D sat.

"Hey Face Ache! Get me a Beer!"

2D clenched his teeth together and looked up from his music on his iPod. "Get et yerself ya bloody wanker!" He replied loudly, hardly thinking of what he had just called the bassist. When he registered what had just escaped his thoughts, he put a hand on his mouth and nearly tipped his chair over.

"Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no..." he repeated to himself and he heard the lazy boy murdoc sat in squeak from him standing up.

2D repeated himself a bit louder. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no...!"

Murdoc was already storming into the kitchen, glaring at 2D with anger and a lack of soberness. As he got closer, 2D started to panic.

"I... I-I'm sowy mu'doc! I di'in't mean et! I- I'll get yew three bottles!"

He raised his arms to cover in front of his face. He shook and quivered, stuttering when murdoc didn't seem pleased with his answer.

"Five! I'll get yew five! I promise-!"

Murdocs hand grasped the collar of 2Ds T-Virus shirt, he could hear the fabric start to stretch. He fisted the material, lifting the younger man off of the chair so he was hunched over awkwardly. The head phones, still in the boys ears, were violently tugged out by the section where they went from one thick wire to two thin ones, tearing one of the chords from the other. He squeaked, and cringed a bit as murdoc prepared to yell.

"What was that, Face Ace?!" He growled in a low tone, pulling 2D closer so his nose almost touched the bassists crooked one.

2D nervously stuttered out again. "I- I di'in't mean et! I swear!" He closed his eyes in a preparation for an impact he was sure was coming.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the cowering boy, tugging his collar further and making him shriek. He shook in the older mans arms, his feet fumbling to find a firm grip on the floor.

Murdoc scowled at his wimpiness, quickly shooting his arm to the side so the boys back smashed against a nearby wall.

"Gah! Nng..." he forced an eye open, his chin shaking a bit from his sickly thin abdomen being crashed into so violently. His dark eyes scanned over murdoc, beneath him farther than normal. Although he was quite a bit taller than him, he was never this far above him. It took him a moment to realize his feet dangled above the floor, and he swung them a bit in an attempt to regain contact.

"You useless twit. If it weren't for your voice I would've hit you with my car even harder." He scowled and tightened the grip, pushing against the dip in 2Ds collar bone with his knuckles, making him hold in a strangled cry.

In a last attempt to stop Murdocs anger, he offered another reply. "I'll buy yew a whole case o' beer! A whole one-!"

"SHUDUP!"

2D cringed, going limp for a second and waiting for a fist to come in contact. Murdoc saw this and sighed, disappointed.

"You look like a bloody Girl!" he mocked. "Look at you! Skin and bones, more fragile than a tomato." He crinkled his nose and clenched his fist that wasn't occupied.

This hurt 2D pretty bad. Having murdoc just insulting him all the time like that wasn't really fair to his point of view. He frowned and looked down at his feet. He couldn't help it he was thin, his metabolism was pretty high and he had a bit of an eating issue.

He sighed quietly, then said in a low tone. "Yew know wot..."

Murdoc raised a brow, surprised at the seriousness in the boys voice even when he was about to be pummeled.

"I've 'ad enough."

Murdoc was thrown aback, tilting his head slightly as 2D managed to make a serious face. It was almost scary when he did, a sod like that is never serious, let alone stays on topic for more than five minutes.

2D glared at murdoc angrily and clasped both his hands onto murders wrist. "Yeah, tha's right Murdoc. I'm sick o' your sodding junk!" he tightened his fingers around the older mans wrist, making him flinch a bit. The boy was stronger than he thought.

Murdoc clenched his teeth and tilted his head downward, glaring at the boy through the thick fringe over his eyes.

"Shuttit Face Ache..."

"No! You know wot? Maybe sometime, yew should treat me a bit _nicer_, yeah? Maybe then I'd _cooperate_ and be your li'l _servant boy_!" he yelled loudly into Murdocs face, spitting a bit.

Murdoc clenched his fist, he'd had enough of the dullards talkative state. He thrust his knuckles into the boys right cheek and his neck made a delightful snapping sound as it spun to it's side.

He coughed a bit, keeping his head to the side. A drip of blood steadily traveling down his lip and off his chin, putting a spot on his white shirt. Turning his head slowly, his brows lowered over the tops of his eyes and he kept his angry face. "Of course! Wot_ else_ would yew do? Just punch me like normal!" He shouted.

"I said shut it! Do you have a death wish?!" Murdoc yelled back and brought his fist to his face again. Another loud snap.

This time, 2Ds hands loosened around Murdocs wrist and his knees buckled. He didn't say anything this time, he coughed again, a little less confident in himself now. He opened his mouth a bit, shakily letting his jaw drop open and it was visible a few blood soaked teeth let a small river flow from the corner of his mouth.

"ah...a-ah..." he attempted a word but failed when another blow was brought to him, making him grunt loudly and cough more than the last time. His hands dropped completely from the grasp it had on murdoc's wrist, and he limply hung against the wall.

Murdoc smiled at this, releasing the grip quickly and letting the boy crumple to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Murdoc chuckled lowly and devilishly, turning to start walking.

2D took in a sharp breath, like he tried to keep himself from a sob. He forced his head up, a large black bruise on his cheek bone and around his eye. Blood stuck to his skin, some still dribbling down the sides of his head.

He stuttered, hardly a whisper in a cracking voice. "I-I'm sorry Mu'doc, I really am. I...I-I di'in't mean anyfing by it. Really."

He said quieter and looked down, using his sleeve to wipe some blood and tears from his cheek. "I'm sorry..."

Murdoc stopped in the doorway, a smile plastered to his green skin. Not because he was touched by 2D, but because he had made the little bit of aggression die in 2D. He wouldn't be seeing that side of the blue haired singer for a while.

He turned, the reverse cross around his neck swung and hit his arm, than slowly slinked back to his chest. Taking a few, very slow steps to the boy half dead on the floor, he tapped the heel of his boot before stopping in front of him.

2D glanced up quickly, fearful of the bassist. He started shaking and curled his legs closer, pushing his knees into his chest. "I-I swear Muds, I really di'in't mean it!"

He flinched as a hand reached out to him, but after no harm was done he glanced up.

The bassist simply smiled and offered his hand to the boy, waiting for him to take it. After 2D only managed to stare at it in fear, murdoc thrust it forward again.

"Well c'mon."

He hesitantly reached out and murdoc picked him up by his hand. He gave 2D a nice pat on the back, startling him and making him all the more confused.

"Now, let's get you some ice for that." he moved his finger as he pointed to the general cheek area on the singer. "And I think you deserve a drink, yeah?" He raised his brows in a friendly manner and smiled at him.

2D smirked, happy to see the man not as angered. "Yeah."


End file.
